Life on the Run
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: A post-series on the lives of Amon and Robin after the fall of the Factory.


**A/N: Alrighty, first WHR fic, hopefully it doesn't' seem to out of character. I'll be working on that throughout the course of this story. So please, enjoy. –Vengeance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or any of its characters. **

"Amon?" Robin called out to the older hunter over the rumbling of the building coming down on top of them. She was frantically looking around as the older man held her wrist firmly, pulling her along behind him. When she waited a moment and he made no sign that he had heard her, she continued on. "I don't see Mrs. Karasuma," she was worried about her. Over the short time that Robin had found herself with the STN-J, she had become close to the older woman. They were in a building that was falling apart and now she wasn't sure where a member of her team was. What if she was in trouble? She needed to find her.

"Amon!" Robin all but yelled, stopping in her tracks in an attempt to get his attention. She tried to pull him back as the debris fell around them. She had so Mrs. Karasuma. "Enough. There is nothing we can do," Amon finally said when he noticed the resistance from Robin. He knew that the young witch was worried, but he spoke the truth. They would never be able to find Karasuma now and his goal now was to get them out and alive. There was thick dust in the air now and he wasn't even sure he was going to be able to get them out at the rate they were currently going.

When he pulled on her wrist again, Robin had no choice but to stumble after him. She started to whisper a prayer under her breath, praying all of her friends were safe and that she and Amon were both able to get out alright.

Robin tripped over the material falling down around her, which Amon somehow managed to avoid, along with keeping Robin away from it. That is, he had managed up until this point. "Amon!" cried Robin as she watched a large chunk fall from the ceiling. She quickly took action without conscious thought and created a barrier of fire between the heavy plaster and Amon. The whole thing lasted only a split second, Amon stopped in his tracks staring at her, and that one moment gave Robin an idea. She closed her eyes and breathed a second, when she reopened her eyes the ever present flame was there and she and Amon were suddenly surrounded by her craft on all sides.

Amon looked uncomfortable, but he could at least see the outline of the building and wasted no more time. He turned and scooped Robin up into his arms, resulting in her wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran as Robin concentrated all her will to hold the protective sphere of fire around them. She had sweat beading down her face and it felt like her head was going to explode, but she had to concentrate. It would have helped if she wasn't being jostled around, but it wasn't something she could help.

Robin hadn't really been paying attention to their surroundings and she was caught off guard when Amon placed her back on her feet, causing her to break her concentration and the barrier of fire fell apart around them. "You need to burn a hole through here," Amon said pointing to the wall. Robin didn't understand why, she thought they were underground and there was no way out. What could possibly be behind this wall that Amon needed to get to? Her brain only thought through this a moment before she was reacting to his command and willing the flames to burn their way through the wall. It took her a few moments, but she was finally able to break through. Thankfully there had been no more debris falling around them.

Once through Robin turned to Amon with surprise. It was the outside. How had he managed to get them to the surface? Were they still in the same place they had started out in? Her muddle mind forgot the danger they were in and she wished to ask him all her questions. Thankfully Amon was focused on the task at hand and he had scooped her up again without a thought and was running out the wall and away from the building as fast as he could.

Robin couldn't help but wonder where it was they were going. Why was he going in this direction with such conviction? It seemed like he had a place in mind, like he had a plan and knew exactly where he was going and why.

She knew better than to ask though. She knew at the moment she needed to stay quiet and see what his next move was. She had every ounce of faith in him and he had never led her astray before. He always seemed to act in her best interests and she knew that he was doing just that in this very moment.

When they finally ended up at the top of a hill, watching the rest of the building finally crumble and the deafening silence of the building settling where it was. Robin looked frantically around, trying to see if she could spot the others, make sure they were ok. She needed to know that they were ok. However, she wasn't given the luxury of looking long before Amon was pulling her along behind him again.

"Amon, we need to make sure everyone is alright. Amon? Where are we going? Amon?" she was almost begging for him to answer her. She wasn't sure what was going on, and as badly as she didn't want to admit it, she was scared. Scared for the future, scared for her friends. Where they ok? Did they make it out? She needed to know, she had to know for sure that they were dead or alive, no matter what it might be.

"We don't have time right now. We need to get as far away from here as possible. We'll be out of Japan within a week," she wasn't sure he was really talking to her when he spoke. It was more like he was telling himself, coming up with a full plan as he walked, working it out aloud like it was easier to understand that way.

With his hand firmly on her wrist she had no choice but to follow along and hope that she would get a chance to check on her friends. At the moment though, she knew she had to follow Amon and put all her trust in him for now. With Amon it was the safest place to be, and she knew he would protect her until the day he would need to fulfill his promise. If that day came.


End file.
